Dirt
by cassgrl087
Summary: Ray & Audrey were left feeling dazed & hurt after the season finale. Major RayAudrey pairing. Chapter 8 up: I'm a little easy on TravisLily lovers; Parker's date to the dance is revealed!
1. Default Chapter

Dirt 

This is my post-finale fic that I promised everyone. I'm trying hard not to be too Rily (giant gasp) because of All or Nothing. I still don't like the idea of Travis and Lily, but I do think Ray deserves better. 

Lyrics belong to Linkin Park.

I do not own Radio Free Roscoe or any of it's affiliates. 

This may be a tad bit fluffy, but it'll get more intense next chapter. Promise. 

Summary: Audrey and Ray were left dazed and hurt after All or Nothing. This is their story. 

***  
**  
*****

**[I've got nothing to say]**

**[I can't believe I didn't fall down right on my face]**

**[I was confused]**

**[Looking everywhere only to find] **

**[That is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind]**

"We're just friends." Lily had said, her arms around Travis' shoulders. 

            "Are you sure?" He asked her in all seriousness as they slowly moved closer to her. 

            "Hey Lily!" Ray said as he bounded down the stairs of the warehouse. Lily jerked her head away from Travis'. But it was too late. 

            "Ray" Lily began 

            "No. No, you know what? Go ahead. Don't mind me! I just…" Ray turned away. "I'm sure it was mistake this time, too, huh, Strong?" He replied bitterly. He turned back around and looked from Travis to Lily. 

            "We were just-" Lily attempted, tears in her eyes. 

            "Don't bother. Either of you." Ray told them, opening the door to go back upstairs. 

            "Ray," Travis said quietly, in a low tone, 

            "Don't even talk to me, swami! Cause now I understand why Audrey broke up with you! What I don't understand is why I still care. But guess what? I don't."             

            "Ray don't do this," Lily warned, hastily wiping her eyes. 

            "Don't do what, Lily? Do you want me to be happy for you and Travis, is that what you want? Oh, that's right, you don't know what you want! You can't even make up your mind between Travis and me. 

            "Ray, I'm sorry. I'm just, so confused," 

            "Well you can't have the best of both worlds, Lily, you can't have me and Travis!" 

            "You can't make me choose right now, Ray," Lily said in a voice hardly audible. 

            "Actually, I think you just did." Ray said, shaking his head as he ran up the stairs and out the door. 

            "Ray what's wrong?" Robbie asked, standing up as Ray ran past him. 

            "You know what, Robbie? Next time you have some so-called big news, keep it to yourself, okay!? Cause I know it'll be just one big LIE!" Ray yelled, now sprinting through the rain. 

**[So what am I]**

**[What do I have but negativity] **

**[Cause I can't justify the]**

**[Way everyone is looking at me] **

**[Nothing to lose]**

**[Nothing to gain hallow and alone] **

**[And the fault is my own]**

            He eventually ended up at Mickey's, after a few laps around the deserted areas of Roscoe. He was soaked, tired, but less angry as before. He walked in quickly and headed toward the farthest table in the corner. 

            "Ray?" His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar looking brunette staring sadly into her coffee. It was Audrey. 

            "I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Audrey." He replied shortly, sitting down. 

            "Please?" Audrey's voice lacked the definition, the simple Audrey-ness that was so recognizable. She sounded drained and heartbroken. Somehow Ray looked past that, distracted by his own heartbreak, and replied, 

            "I just got stabbed in the back by one of my best friends, again,"

            "Oh yeah?" Audrey cut in, her mean face on, "Join the club." Ray stared over at her, a tear falling down and smearing her eye makeup, her face looking so sad and her staring so bitterly at him. He sighed. 

            "I'm sorry."

            "It's okay." Audrey replied, looking around, "I'm just feeling so," 

            "Confused?" Ray cut in, "angry? Deceived?"  

            "All of the above. Plus hurt, misled, puzzled, irritated" Audrey continued. She locked eyes with Ray and they laughed. Suddenly she noticed things about him she didn't before. Like how the light hit his eyes as they changed from brown to chestnut and how perfect he would be to draw. Even in art class once when he was modeling, Audrey never really noticed how attractive he was…

            "I know." Ray was continuing the conversation. Audrey looked up from her daze. "I just can't believe I liked her for so long. She never cared about my feelings…or anything." 

            "I don't get it." Audrey agreed in her low voice. "She had feelings for you, Ray"

            "Don't remind me." He winced. 

            "But she decided to forget about you and me, and go kiss Travis." Audrey stated coldly, leaning back in her chair. 

            "I feel so used." Ray said. "Damn it, why didn't I do anything?!" He accused himself in anger. "If I could have just told her how I felt maybe this wouldn't have happened!" 

            "You can't blame yourself, Ray," Audrey told him, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "Lily kissed Travis. You couldn't have done anything about it." 

            "I know." He replied quietly. He looked over at her, wondering if she felt as weird as he did. Even though Lily was once best friends with Audrey, he only ever saw her as Lily's best friend. Travis' girlfriend. The girl that dressed nicely; wore makeup. The artist. Travis' infatuation, if you will. He never tried to get to know her. She never tried to get to know him. And now, they were connecting. They were finishing each other's hurt sentences, comforting each other. Ray looked at her in bewilderment, wondering why he never noticed these things about her before. 

            Audrey's eyes connected with his as they both slowly smiled. They shared the same feeling. A feeling that, maybe, together, they could get through this.  

**[I want to heal]**

**[I want to feel] **

**[Like I'm close to something real]**

**[I want to find something I've wanted all along]**

**[Somewhere I belong]**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry So Short!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. The more I think about it, the more I like this Ray/Audrey deal. I want to get back at Lily for putting Ray around her little finger. Haha. 

Hey, sorry to the reviewer who said they didn't like Linkin Park. I do, so I have a little bit of their songs in each chapter! Sorry! The lyrics don't have a lot to do with the chapter, its mostly just the song's vibe.

**[I've become so numb] **

**[I can't feel you there] **

**[Become so tired]**

**[So much more aware] **

**[I'm becoming this] **

**[All I want to do]**

**[Is be more like me] **

**[And be less like you] **

"What's going on down here?" Robbie pounded down the steps of the warehouse where Lily was sitting in her signature chair and Travis was pacing. 

            "Nothing!" Lily said, standing.           

            "No," Robbie said, catching on. "You guys weren't?" 

            "Robbie, please, just let us explain." Lily began. 

            "How could you guys do this to Ray again?" Robbie exploded, looking from Travis to Lily. Travis looked up at him like a deer in headlights. 

            "Robbie," He pleaded quietly. 

            "What? I kept things together when this happened the first time. I played the middleman. I took no sides and I didn't get angry. But now," 

            "Please." Lily said. "Not everything revolves around Ray." She insisted. 

            "Yeah. And not everything revolves around you and your confused feelings!" Robbie mocked. "I thought you guys cared about Ray." 

            "I don't need another lecture. Not from you and not from Ray." Travis finally said in an angry tone. 

            "Oh well sorry we interrupted your together time. I guess I'll be going." Robbie replied sarcastically, going back up the stairs. 

            "Robbie!" Lily called out, but he was already gone. Lily and Travis looked at one another before Lily grabbed her bag and ran after him. 

**[I'm tired of being what you want me to be]**

**[Feeling so faithless]**

**[Lost under the surface] **

**[I don't know what you're expecting of me] **

**[Put under the pressure]**

**[Of walking in your shoes] **

            The next day at school, Audrey was at her locker, staring at a Polaroid she had of she and Travis. She laughed scornfully and took it from the door, ripping it to pieces. She dropped them in the bottom of her locker and wiped her eyes. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Blinking away tears, she shut the door and leaned against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. She wished this day would end. 

**[Caught in the undertow] **

**[Just caught in the undertow] **

**[Every step that I take is]**

**[Another mistake to you]**

Ray was at his locker down the hall. He grabbed a few books and slammed the door shut, still in a bad mood from yesterday. 

            "Ray!" Travis called out. Ray turned around to see who it was, but made a complete circle and kept walking. "Ray!" He insisted again. Ray turned around and stared at him. 

            "What you want?" He asked in his coldest tone. 

            "To apologize. I'm sorry you had to see that" Travis stared up into Ray's eyes, trying to find a distinct feeling or message. He was usually good at telling how people felt. He couldn't see anything in Ray's dismissing stare. 

            "Not sorry that you kissed Lily when you knew I had a crush on her? Not sorry that you lied to Audrey? Not sorry that-"

            "Ray. I'm sorry. For everything. But I can't help the way I feel." Travis told him. Ray rolled his eyes. 

            "No, you but you can help the way you act."   
            "What can we do to end this?" He asked, still following Ray even though he was walking faster away from him. 

            "To end this? You can never speak to me or Audrey again!" Ray exclaimed, walking down the hall and leaving a hurt Travis standing frozen. 

**[Can't you see that you're smothering me] **

**[Holding too tightly] **

**[Afraid to lose control] **

**['Cause everything that you thought I would be] **

**[Has fallen apart]**

**[Right in front of you] **

            "Audrey. Please just talk to me." Lily stared down at Audrey, who was still sitting in her slumped position, staring into space. 

            "Talk to you? Okay, I'll talk to you." Audrey replied as Lily made a relieved face. "You claimed to be my friend and stole my boyfriend without telling me. How's that for a talk?" She said, walking away. 

            "How many times do I have to apologize?" Lily said, exasperated. 

            "As many as you want but it's not going to get you anywhere." Audrey told her, flipping her long hair behind her. 

            "This isn't fair." Lily said, tracking Audrey down. 

            "Do you think what you did to me was fair?" Audrey asked, watching as tears formed in Lily's eyes. She felt somewhat satisfied, but deep down, she felt empty. Before Lily could answer, Audrey turned and walked away.

**[And every second I waste] **

**[Is more than I can take]  
[But I know]**

**[I may end up failing too] **

**[But I know]**

**[You were just like me]**

**[With someone disappointed in you]**


	3. Chapter 3

God, what is it with me and these shortened chapters? I seriously want to give you a long one, but my inspirations come in short bursts. Please don't hate me! 

**[No] **

**[Hear me out now] **

**[You're gonna listen to me]**

**[Like it or not] **

**[Right now]**

            Ray knew that this day would be awful. He just didn't know how to get through it. He didn't want to see Lily, Travis or Robbie ever again but how could he go through high school being a pathetic loser with no extra curricular's and no friends? He wandered down the hallway, wondering where he could escape to during lunch period. The art room? No, he was never much of an artist. Music Room? Chances are, he'd run into Lily. Science Classroom? Too dorky. He saw the door to the gym open and Lee Johns and a few other guys were shooting hoops. Ray walked in and dropped his bag. 

            "Hey Brennen! Want to join?"  Lee asked as he threw the ball at Ray's chest. Ray caught it and stared at the ball for a second, then smiled back up at the guys. 

            "Sure." He shot the ball at the hoop and it swished in. 

            "Nice shot." One of the guys said. He was a sophomore and played on the team. "You're on red with us. We need an extra player anyway." Ray nodded as the guys began the game. 

**[I am]**

**[A little bit of loneliness]**

**[A little bit of disregard]**

**[A handful of complaints] **

**[But I can't help the fact]**

**[That everyone can see these scars]**

            Meanwhile Audrey was in the art room, lazily using her watercolors in a sad looking abstract painting. Deep in thought, she piled on the violet and blue around the bright orange spot in the middle. Sort of like the sun, alone, in an empty universe. Or sort of like herself. She circled the orange filled brush around in a similar colored circle next to the original. Now it was her and Ray, alone, them versus everyone else. A sad smile crossed her lips. .

            In the doorway, Travis stood watching her. She had such amazing skill and such incredible beauty. He moved slightly and Audrey looked up, her face turning from peaceful to angry in less than a second. She quickly masked her anger and turned back to her painting. 

            "Yes? What do you want?" She said in her well-practiced snobby tone. 

            "Audrey, I just want to make sure there are no…hard feelings." Travis said, unusually nervous. He had gotten this treatment from Audrey twice before, once when he stood her up, which was technically two times, and just a few days before when she broke up with him. 

            "And why would there be any hard feelings?" She asked sarcastically. She dropped her paintbrush and looked up at Travis. "You only cheated on me with my best friend." Travis stepped inside the room and Audrey stood up. 

            "It doesn't have to be like this. Can't we at least be on good terms?" Travis, the peacemaker, questioned. Audrey looked up at him. 

            "I suggest you leave, Travis, because frankly right now, I would rather not talk to you." She sat back down in front of her canvas, blocking him from view. She heard Travis stand there for a few seconds and then slowly walk out. That was when she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. 

**[So I let go]**

**[Watching you]**

**[Turn your back like you always do]**

**[Face away and pretend that I'm not] **

**[But I'll be here]**

**[Cause you're all I got]**

Ray's team won the basketball game. He high fived the guys on his team and sat d own with them on the bleachers for some water. 

            "You're good, Brennen, you should go out for the team next semester." The sophomore complimented.

            "Nah," Ray said, acting modest, "I'd never get any playing time." 

            "Well you were competition to me." One of the other guys said, standing up. The rest of the guys followed. "Later." 

            "Bye." Ray replied, wiping his forehead off with his shirt. 

            "Nice game." Someone said, approaching him. Ray looked up. It was Lily. Her long blonde hair was hanging loose. Her lanky figure approached him and sat down on the bleachers. Ray stood up. It was painful to look at her, let alone sit by her. 

            "Thanks." He said ungratefully as he moved across the gym. 

            "Ray, I'm sorry." She said to him. 

            "So am I." He said coldly, his back still turned. He heard Lily get off of the bleachers and come up behind him. 

            "I know that what Travis and I did hurt you, Ray," She said gently. Ray turned around. "But we didn't mean to." 

            "Before I said you never did anything to hurt anyone your entire life. But, Lily, you did this again!" 

            "I wasn't thinking…it was impulse…" She stuttered. 

            "Do you like him?" He asked her. 

            "_What_?" She asked in shock. 

            "Me or him, Lily, you can't play us both. We can't go back to RFR and to being friends like nothing ever happened! Things are going to change. Your actions have consequences." Lily breathed in deeply. 

            "I don't want our friendship to end, Ray. This is too much to give up."   
            "You do. You like him." Ray said bluntly. 

            "Ray, please, don't do this to us. We're best friends." She pleaded as he walked away. 

            "Were." He corrected, shaking his head. "I don't get it." He mumbled as he grabbed his stuff and left.

**[I can't feel]**

**[The way I did before] **

**[Don't turn your back on me] **

**[I won't be ignored **

**[Time won't heal] **

**[This damage anymore] **

**[Don't turn your back on me] **

**[I won't be ignored] **


	4. Chapter 4: Finally!

Yippee! An update! Please review!

**[I don't want to be the one]**

**[The battles always choose]**

**['Cause inside I realize]**

**[That I'm the one confused]**

Ray walked from the gym a few minutes after Lily left. He felt as if a part of him were missing…something that he had for so long was just discarded, like it meant nothing. He didn't know where to go or what to do. He never in his life had a major fight like this. He didn't know the rules. He walked past a classroom and out of the corner of his eye he saw someone. When he went inside, he realized it was Audrey. He walked over to her, causing her to look up. She wiped her eyes and stood. Before Ray knew what he was doing, he was taking Audrey in his arms and hugging her.

**[I don't know what's worth fighting for]**

**[Or why I have to scream]**

**[I don't know why I instigate]**

**[And say what I don't mean]**

Someone coughed outside the door and Ray and Audrey pulled apart. They looked to see who it was.

"Is this how it is now, guys?" It was Lily, now entering the classroom. "Seriously, is this how it is?"

"What are you talking about?" Audrey asked in a bored tone.

"You two, together?" She said it in a scornful, laughable way. Ray stared at her.

"Tell me something, Lily. Why do you think you have the right to come in here, interrupt us, and then make stupid comments? Tell me why you can go behind Audrey's back, steal her boyfriend, and come back here and try to criticize us! Did we hurt you somehow, Lily Randall? Maybe if you multiplied that by, oh I don't know, _one thousand times_ you'd know how we felt right now!"   
"I'm _not_ hurt Ray," Lily said bitterly, not missing a note.

"She's not hurt." Audrey said. "She's jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of you two unforgiving excuses for best friends!"

"I think the real question is here, why did we even think you'd be a good friend to us! Sooner or later something was gonna go down and you'd forget all about your best friend of what, _16 years_, and go off with some Travis Alien weirdo who probably won't stick around until next semester!" Ray exclaimed.

"I didn't forget about you then." Lily said quietly. "But I might as well forget about you now."

**[I don't know how I got this way]**

**[I know it's not alright]**

**[So I'm breaking the habit]**

**[I'm breaking the habit]**

**[Tonight]**

Lily exited the room. Ray and Audrey stood, frozen, for a minute until Ray kicked a chair as hard as he could.

"Ray!" Audrey exclaimed. Ray slumped down onto the floor.

"It's either we apologize…"

"No." Audrey said shortly. "Not in a million years." Ray smirked for a second.

"Okay." He said. "Then it's war." Audrey stared at him, puzzled, but Ray began talking in a hushed voice

**[Clutching my cure]**

**[I tightly lock the door]**

**[I try to catch my breath again]**

**[I hurt much more]**

**[Than anytime before]**

**[I had no options left again]**

Lily quickly walked to the station, the show was almost over. If there was a show. Actually, she didn't even _want_ to go to the station. She just thought Travis might be there. She needed to talk to him. She ran down the steps.

"This is Question Mark signing off for the RFR crew. Tune in tomorrow for another music filled hour." He clicked the switch. "A music filled hour of pain, more like." He said to himself. Lily chuckled in the back. Robbie looked up. He looked back down at the desk.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Actually I came down here to find Travis, but he's not here." She said brightly.

"I didn't let him in." Robbie replied in a dull tone.

"Wait…what? Why?" Lily stuttered.

"Betrayal is something that doesn't go into RFR. Apparently it's something Buddha teaches, though."

"Robbie, please. He _founded_ RFR!"

"No, _I_ founded RFR. He had the equipment, I had the brains. He can have all his stuff back if he wants it. I don't care."   
"RFR is our voice, Robbie, you can't give it up!"

"You mean I can't give it up like you gave up on Ray's friendship?"   
"Robbie, please don't go there!" Lily exclaimed.

"RFR _was_ about being our voice, but it was also about friendship. And once my best friend was betrayed, _twice_, I knew that RFR wouldn't be the same. It would be about fighting and drama…I think it's better to put RFR to bed."

"You can't do this!" Lily exclaimed.

"Please, Lily, don't talk about it. It's the end. And it's all you and Travis' fault." He said as he left.

**[I'll paint it on the walls]**

**['Cause I'm the one at fault]**

**[I'll never fight again]**

**[And this is how it ends]**

This isn't really how it ends, though. I'll be gone until next Friday night, so that's how it ends until then. Give me lots of reviews to look at for when I get back!


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Parker

((It is at this point where you should assume that Parker and Lily are friends))

Lily sat down outside the warehouse, holding her head in her hands. She never thought that one simple kiss...okay, two simple kisses could ruin this much. She missed Audrey; having girls night in, gossiping on the phone...but mostly she missed Ray. She missed that playful punch she used to give him and listening to him make dumb jokes.

She watched Robbie come up the stairs of the warehouse and not even give Lily a passing glance. She missed her old life and she faintly wondered if it was worth it at all. A figure stood in front of her and she stood up, squinting into the light.

"Travis?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied in a quiet voice, walking toward her.

"We're not allowed in here. So we should, uh, probably get going." Lily said as he tried to wrap his arm around her waist. She took it off for him. He looked at her, cocking his head, but shrugged.

"Okay." He said slowly as he turned around.

"We need to talk about this." Lily said urgently.

"If we calm down, we can work this out," Travis said, in a way he thought was soothing.

"Calm down? Excuse me, Travis, but how can I stay calm when my best friends hate me?" She said, eyes filling with angry tears.

"Of course you're going to be upset about this...and they will, too. But they'll get over it."  
"Yeah," Lily said scornfully, "You can be so calm because you have nothing to lose! You came into this town with no one and I firmly believe you could leave this town with no one and still be considerably happy!" Lily exclaimed. "I am losing everyone because of this, Travis, because of _us_!" Lily stared at Travis for a moment and turned away, sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"Lily..." Travis began softly, "This is a very hard time for all of us right now. We just have to figure out where we all stand. And what we think." He said as he put her hand on her shoulder. She sighed quietly, biting her lip.

"And what to do."

"What _are_ we going to do?" Audrey asked Ray, pulling at his hand as they ran down the street. For some reason she felt really giddy. Ray laughed.

"Slow down. I'll tell you." He said as Audrey stopped in front of him. "...Later." Audrey rolled her eyes but kept walking at his pace, their hands intertwined.

"I just...I can't believe how happy we are and how good we're doing!" Ray said, shaking his head. "I kept thinking that I wanted Lily and actually I needed you." He continued, embracing his sweet and thoughtful side because he liked the way it made Audrey blush. She grinned over at him, flipping her hair.

"Well if you ask me...I think our happiness would be enough to get them back." Audrey told Ray mischievously. Ray stopped walking, looking up in deep thought. It was as if a light bulb went off over his head.

"That's it!" He exclaimed. "Exactly!"  
"What's it?" Audrey asked, hooking arms with him. Ray turned to look at her.

"The big semi-Formal. This month. We're going together." He said, conspiring, "and we'll also be crowned Winterfest King and Queen!" He exclaimed.

"Its perfect!" Audrey said excitedly. "We won't even have any competition. Of course River Pierce always enters with his date...but they'll be nothing compared to us." She smiled up at Ray. He grinned.

"I dunno, Parker..." Lily drawled into the phone that night, "I thought that eventually everything would work out between me and Ray and me and Travis. But its not. It's really, really not."

"Well, you know what I always say," Parker replied in a chipper tone.

"No, actually, I don't." Lily said glumly.

"Well neither do I, but the point I'm getting at is, let's go have fun."

Lily laughed. "I don't really feel like it." She replied.

"Not even for a little itty bitty tiny bit at Mickey's? I'm _dying_ for a milkshake, and maybe they have that new River City High CD in for ya." Parker said convincingly. Lily sighed.

"I guess. Maybe. For a little while."

"Ok. See ya in ten Randy!" Parker exclaimed as she hung up the phone.

After leaving Audrey's house that night, Ray didn't really feel like going home. It was Meatloaf Casserole night at home and the thought of it didn't exactly make him hungry.

"Hey Mickey." He said as he strolled into the store.

"Hey kid how's it going?" Mickey replied.

"Good." Ray said as he made his way around the store.

"Mr. Brennan. Am I right in saying that you've completed your history homework before you arrived here?" A voice said from behind him.

"Mr. Waller...yeah, I've," Ray said, turning around. "Parker." He said, realizing it was only she and not the actual principal. "Lily was right, you're pretty good." He complimented. Parker nodded.

"You've talked to Lily?" She inquired innocently. Ray laughed as he sat down on a stool.

"You're a sly one, Parker." He said, this time not as complimenting. She shrugged.

"I'm just a friend trying to help out another friend." Ray noted her especially eccentric outfit. She was wearing a men's belt that looked like one his father had.

"Don't bother. Lily and I are history." He informed her.

"Speaking of History," They watched as Lily entered Mickey's and stopped to order a drink. Shifting to her Waller voice, "Get that history homework done, Brennan." She stood up, and began to walk away. Ray laughed. Breaking out his own impression, he replied,

"Did you break into my closet for that belt? I'll need it back for tomorrow." He laughed, but Parker turned around.

"Now that was just a cheap shot." She told him, laughing. He rolled his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow." She called back to him.

"Right. Tomorrow." Ray said. "Cool beans."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the absence of the lyrics…when I started this I had way more time on my hands and now I really don't. But ya know…what can ya do?

-----

The night was pretty boring, according to Lily. She'd rather be anywhere instead of inside Mickey's with Parker watching suck-ass bands and everyone act so happy around her.

"C'mon…cheer up a bit!" Parker encouraged for about the fifteenth time.

"Can I just go home?" Lily asked desperately after someone shoved through her and spilled her drink.

"Sure." Parker said after a minute. "I better get going too." She shrugged and followed Lily out. By the door, Ray was conversing with some seniors. He watched with sad eyes as Lily brushed past him; Parker playfully bumped his shoulder as she left. Ray quickly said goodbye to his friends and walked outside into the cold air. Lily was heading to the left but Ray ran to the right.

"Hey," He said, out of breath once he reached the brunette.

"Hiya Ray." Parker said, slowing her pace and laughing. "What made you make such a quick exit?"

"Oh, ya know…" Ray stumbled, caught off guard. "Once you left the whole place went totally boring." He said, smirking.

"Oh really?" Parker asked, laughing. "Good to know." They walked a few paces in silence. Abruptly, Parker stopped walking and looked up at Ray.

"Do you think I'm weird?" She asked him. Ray's immediate reaction was to laugh at the absurdity of the question. However, when he looked into Parker's eyes he realized that for once, she was being serious.

"No…" He said, shaking his head. "You're not weird, you're…charmingly eccentric." He said, raising his eyebrows and waiting for a response.

"Charmingly eccentric…?" She said and then smiled slowly. "I like that." She stuck her hands in her coat pockets and began walking again. "This is my house." She said, stopping in front of the sidewalk. "Thanks for walking me back." She grinned at him and innocently kissed his cheek. She watched his face for a reaction and then turned around, walking inside.

-----

Travis sat alone in his house. His parents were out at a convention of some kind and Travis didn't have it in him to go anywhere. No RFR, no Lily…nothing. So he sat and reminded himself that all of life was suffering and if he ended his desire to want things, his suffering would end to. But his concentration was broken by a knock on the door. Travis jumped up a little too quickly. He hardly ever got visitors.. He opened the door.

"Hey, Travis," Lily said cautiously.

"Hi Lily." He said, stepping aside. "Please come in."

"I can't stay for long." Lily continued formally. "I just…I need to talk to you. I don't know what to do." She collapsed on his couch. He sat beside her. "I want to go back to when everything was normal. I feel like…I feel like I made the wrong choice, but I can't take it back." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Lily," Travis replied. "We're going to have to do everything we can to get our friends back, I guess."

"They have every right to be mad." Lily insisted, standing up. "We've crossed the line of no return. I kissed my best friends boyfriend! There's nothing I can do to make it right again!" Travis sighed.

"I know…but you can't go back in time and now you have Parker." He stood up and walked closer to her. "And me." He rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her. She turned away.

"I want my old best friends back. I want Robbie and Ray." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I want my old life."

-----

Robbie was also alone at this time. His parents were downstairs of course, and Kim was calling his cell phone, but he was still alone. He felt that now he went through his life alone, because he didn't have Radio Free Roscoe, and he didn't have his friends. Compulsively Robbie picked up the phone and dialed Lily's number. Her mother answered; Lily wasn't home. Robbie dialed the number to Travis' house and when the answering machine picked up, he waited a second, deciding what to say.

"Hey, Travis, its Robbie." He began.

Back at Travis' house, Lily and Travis stared at the phone, but neither moved to pick it up.

"I know that you betrayed my trust, and Ray's. And we have every right to be mad about it." Lily and Travis exchanged glances. "But, not speaking to each other isn't the way to solve things. We can't go just being mad at each other. I'm not saying I forgive you or Lily because, God, you guys totally screwed Ray and he's far from being over it but…you're my best friends and I just wanted you to know, and Lily if you tell her, that I'm willing to work this stuff out if we could all just give it a chance." Robbie stopped talking and sighed. Travis and Lily watched the answering machine intently. "So, give me call when you get in."

-----

LeAvE OnE


	7. Chapter 7: Nearing the End

The A/N is at the end so read on...

"Hey Ray!" Audrey said, walking into his house, after ringing the doorbell about fifteen times. Audrey looked Ray up and down, him being only in his pajama shorts, (they had little blue airplanes on them) and an old tee shirt. "Did I wake you?" She asked, surprised. Ray was a little embarrassed.

"Well, its like…morning…" He rubbed his eyes at the light. Audrey walked past him and into the house.

"It's like _noon_. And we need to go shopping for my dress!" She turned back around and looked up at him. "Unless you forgot..."  
"No, I do." Ray said truthfully. "The dance is in like two weeks…"

"Ten days." Audrey replied, smiling. "But who's counting?" They grinned at each other before Ray ran upstairs to get changed.

Robbie was at Mickey's by this time on Saturday afternoon when he saw Travis walk in. Sighing, Robbie told himself to suck it up and to at least _try_ to work things out. Travis sat next to him and for a moment neither of them said anything.

"So…" Robbie began. "Did you get my message?"

"Yeah." Travis said awkwardly. "I did, and I just wanted to let you know that I really respect your forgiveness."

"I never said I forgave you!" Robbie exclaimed defensively. He knew this wasn't going in the direction that he planned. "Sorry." He said, not really meaning it. "I'm still mad."

"I know, and Lily and I are in a situation right now that we don't know how to deal with. With your consideration we can maybe get Ray and Audrey to understand as well."  
"The situation you guys are in…its your fault you're in it!"  
"We know that, Robbie, please." Travis said quietly. They sat through a few moments of silence. Wanting to drop the subject, Robbie sighed and said,

"Doesn't it bug you that Ray and Audrey are going out now?" Travis thought for a minute.

"I dunno. I think that they don't really like each other. I just figure they are doing it out of revenge." He said casually, which struck a nerve in Robbie, who stood up.

"What hurts worse, Travis? _Thinking_ its revenge or _knowing_ they're happy and you're not?"

"I … we …" Travis stuttered but Robbie began to leave.

"How can I forgive you when you won't even admit you're wrong?"

"Hiya Randy." Parker's chipper voice greeted Lily on the phone. Lily was still lying in bed.

"Hi Parker," she said sadly. "How are you?"

"I'm good…but you don't sound so hot. What's up?"

"Other than the fact that my life sucks?" Lily said, sitting up.

"Stop being such a downer. Right now you may think your life sucks, but later when your life doesn't suck, you'll look back on the suckiness and be like, wow, it didn't suck as much as I thought it sucked."

"Wait, what?" Lily asked, confused. Parker giggled.

"I guess I just had a really good night last night." She explained.

"Oh? Then what'd you do after you had to leave Mickey's because of the party pooper?" Lily asked sarcastically, referring to herself. Parker laughed again.

"Oh, I met up with someone."  
"Who was it?" Lily asked excitedly, wanting to talk about someone else's life for a change.

"I can't tell you." Parker said secretively.

"Why?" Lily whined.

"It was-" Parker coughed loudly so Lily couldn't understand.

"Sorry, what?"

"Ray. It was Ray!" Parker exclaimed, giggling.

"Ray?" Lily was shocked. What was she doing with Ray?

"Yeah…and I must say he's very nice." Parker told her.

"Nice…oh, that's what you call it when you don't talk your best friend and instead hook up with her _friend_!" Lily said sarcastically.

"You best be pretty darn _nice_ yourself then, Randy." Parker told her coldly.

"Ok. Sorry. I was out of line." Lily said, careful not to lose another friendship.

"Just keeping you in check!" Parker told her. "Speaking of check, theres a sound check I must get to."

"Oh really? Whose?" Lily asked.

"The Fiery Conversion" Parker replied, matter-of-factly.

"The who?"

"Oh, its Ed & Ted's new 'metal' band. I volunteered to help." Parker said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Bye." Lily replied dully, staring at her phone.

"Later." Parker said just before she hung up the phone. She wasn't sure why she told Lily about Ray last night...but she had to tell someone. Too bad that someone was his ex...something.

Ray and Audrey were strolling through the mall when they came upon a small boutique.

"This place looks so cute!" Audrey squealed as Ray trailed behind her inside. Truthfully, he wasn't much of a shopping type guy. "What do you think of this?" Audrey asked of a sequined pink dress.

"Too bright!" Ray said, squinting. Audrey giggled as they left the store for a larger one. As she looked around the dresses, Audrey came upon one she just could not give up. It was a maroon ball gown with an open back.

"Ray!" She exclaimed. "Look at this dress!" Ray gave it the once over and told her to try it on. At the fitting rooms, he handed the woman at the desk the ten dresses he was holding for Audrey. She tried on her favorite first and emerged from the dressing room. Ray's jaw dropped as she did a little twirl. "You like?" She asked.

"I love!" He said, laughing, as Audrey let her hair down from the clip and spun around a few more times. Even the sales clerk was watching. They turned automatically as another girl came out of the dressing room. She was a blonde in a frumpy salmon dress. As she lifted her head, they recognized Lily.

"Lily!" Ray and Audrey both exclaimed surprisingly.

"Oh, hi." She said, a little embarrassed. "Wasn't feeling well...thought I'd...retail therapy!" She said in a mumble. Ray stared at her, eyebrows raised, as Audrey nodded politely.

"Always does the trick now doesn't it!" She exclaimed, almost pityingly. Lily looked at Audrey and down at herself and blushed a little. She was about to turn around when the sales clerk asked if she was going to the same dance that Audrey and Ray were attending.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I'm shopping for." She said, turning around.

"Hopefully you and your date will be as happy as these two are." The clerk pressed on.

"Hopefully." Lily smiled flakily and turned back around, putting her hand on the doorknob.

"They won't." Ray said, and the sales clerk laughed, misinterpreting the sly comment as a joke. Lily slowly turned around.

"What makes you think that?" She asked in a low voice. The sale's clerk's awkward laughter died down as she busied herself by folding clothes. Ray put his arm around Audrey.

"Well, because Audrey and I are going to Winterfest King and Queen. That's all." He said smugly.

"Oh really?" Lily asked, taking a step toward them.

"Really." Audrey reassured her. "And you won't have much luck in that dress, I can guarantee." She continued before walking back into the fitting room. Lily and Ray glared at each other for a minute before Lily stomped back into her dressing room, throwing off her dress and sighing in despair.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the delay...there isn't much more to come, really. Expect 2 or 3 more chapters! Reviews are much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8: Justice for Lily & Travis

**EIGHT CHAPS DOWN, TWO TO GO…**

Lily walked slowly home from the mall, empty-handed and with an empty heart. Did she really think she could win this battle against Ray and Audrey? They were obviously the match made in heaven; popular girl meets charismatic boy. They were simply destined to be together. And Lily just missed out on her chance. However, somewhere deep inside her, Lily had a burning desire to rip apart their happy little dreams. It wasn't as if she and Travis weren't happy together, right? They were just going through a hard time. Yes, Lily convinced herself, there is no reason why she and Travis shouldn't get to be Winterfest King & Queen. Lily abruptly turned around and got her cell phone. She had a lot of planning to do.

"Yep?" The chirpy voice on the other line answered.

"Parker!" Lily exclaimed, feeling energized again.

"Hey Randy, what's the dealio?" She asked lightheartedly, staring at herself in the mirror and tugging on the dress she was wearing.

"I'm going shopping for a dress. Do you want to join me?" Lily asked.

"Actually, yes. This dress is _all_ wrong." Parker said, dramatically tearing it off her body. After a loud shuffle, Lily laughed and asked if she was okay.

"You bet. Be at the Salvo in ten?" Parker said before she hung up.

Travis was sitting home alone again. To him, it felt like _forever _since the last time he went out with Lily. He really cared about her and he didn't want them to break up just because not everyone was accepting. In a few weeks would people still care? Travis was still a little scared of the answer. He decided he'd listen to his favorite sounds of Tokyo on his CD player and calm down a little. After about an hour of alone time, there was a loud banging on the door.

"Travis! Open up!" There were laughing voices outside and Travis jumped up at the thought of it being Lily. He opened the door and she revealed herself, along with tagalong Parker.

"Hey!" He exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?" He asked as Lily dropped her bags at his door. She was carrying about three. Parker had a few too. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a warm hug. When he pulled apart, he asked her what it was for.

"I did a lot of thinking." She said slowly, "and I think we should go to the dance together!" Before the fact could register in his mind, Lily picked up the bags and twirled around. "And I found the perfect, _perfect _dress!"

"She did." Parker said, nodding.

"Oh really?" Travis asked playfully.

"Yep." Lily smiled and pushed through Travis, into his house. "I'll be back in one second!" She told them as she found her way to the Strong family bathroom. Parker hesitated for a minute; Travis raised his eyebrows and nodded, letting her know she could shut the door and come in. Parker sighed in relief as she fell onto the couch.

"I hate shopping." She said dully, but with a smile on her face. Just then her cell phone rang. "That's me?" She asked, and Travis replied yes. "Oh." She said happily as she picked up. It was a text message.

"Who is it?" Travis asked, curious. Parker read the message aloud.

"Can't wait 'til 2nite, will B so fun." She said, laughing.

"So, who is it?" Travis asked again.

"I don't know!" Parker exclaimed. "Isn't that hilarious?" She began vigorously texting back. Travis rolled his eyes as Lily emerged in her dress. It was a vintage ball gown in charcoal gray. It looked simply amazing on Lily.

"Wow!" Travis said, trying to articulate his emotion. "It's…"

"Ed!!" Parker exclaimed, laughing. Lily and Travis both turned to look at her. She looked up, startled. "The message. It's who has been texting me! _Ed_!" Lily started laughing, but Parker was already in hysterics.

"I can't believe it!" Parker exclaimed again, once they had calmed down. "He was so sweet to me, why didn't I see it before?"

"Well I think you should give him a chance." Travis told her seriously. Lily nodded.

"He seems genuine." She agreed.

"That's true. And I don't have a date…" Parker said.

"Now you do!" Lily told her, standing up, as they started to do their signature happy dance. Once everything calmed down, Travis invited the girls to stay for a while at his place. But Parker decided to Mickey's and meet up with her not-so-secret admirer.

"So, how come you want to go to the dance now?" Travis asked casually as he got some bottled water out of the refrigerator for Lily.

"Oh, no reason, really." Lily said lamely, but Travis didn't fall for it.

"No reason?" He asked her, handing her the bottle. She opened it but didn't drink.

"It's just…I saw Ray and Audrey."

"Oh no," Travis began.

"It's not _just_ them, though." Lily insisted. "It's us." She paused. "There is no reason why we shouldn't be as happy as they are." Travis thought there was something wrong with that judgment, but he didn't want to ruin the good mood Lily was in. Instead, he wrapped her up in an embrace and told her that with her logic, what could go wrong?

Apparently, everything.

A/N: _All this time I was pretending/so much for Lily's happy ending _

…Okay, just kidding, it's not as bad as you think it will be!

So I'd really like to thank you all for reviewing; you have no idea how happy it makes me to see botfanfiction letters in my inbox! Especially when those happy reviews say something nice! I know you see that little blue box down in the corner, so click it and tell me what you think! ;)


End file.
